Ice Water
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: [Roy x Ed] Roy and Edward are starting to feel for each other in THAT way. Edward is nervous, Roy wants to take it a step further. It's 100 degrees and all Roy needs is a glass of water to lure Edward in.


**Ice Water**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** This is my first Full Metal Alchemist fanfiction. Yay! It's Roy x Ed and it's a one shot. I have only seen up to about Episode 33 at this point. And, one of my goals is to write at least a one shot for all of my favorite anime. And since Full Metal Alchemist is on that list, here it is. 

**-o-**

Edward groaned as he stepped in front of the Colonel's door. He pressed his sweat covered forehead against the door and sighed. He rolled over onto his back and let out a deep breath. He didn't want to go in that door. 

Lately, the sight of his superior, he's been restless. He really couldn't figure out why, but recently, there's been that _something_ there between Flame and Metal. Edward's excuse for the feelings, was simply that... 

_Flames can melt metal..._

And it was as simply put as that. 

But since those feelings started being noticed, Metal has been nervous around him. It's the basics, knees going weak, constant blushes, the works. Ed didn't like it either. He was supposed to be stronger then that. He had to admit though. Winly used to make him feel like that. But, not anymore. Roy seemed to engulf him entirely. 

" What are you doing _outside_ my door?" Roy asked, opening the door next to Edward. Edward jumped and looked at Flame. 

" I was debating on coming in." Edward huffed. 

" Don't you have something to report to me? Where is Alphonse?" Roy questioned, looking down the hallway. 

" He was caught up in some reading." Edward lied gracefully. Truth is, he told Al to stay behind purposefully. Something in him wanted to see Roy alone, for once. " And I should be asking you, where's Hawkeye?" 

" Arrends." Roy lied, just as gracefully with a smile. 

" Ah, so it's just the two of us." Edward said nervously, but Roy kept his calm facade. 

" So, come on in." Roy said, opening the door for him. " You can take off you're coat, it's over 100 degrees I hear." 

" It is. Some of the days I wish I was like Al." Edward said jokingly, but then feeling a bit taken back by his joke. 

" So, tell me about your last assignment." Roy said, taking off his blue military jacket and laying it on the back of his chair. He sat down, put his head in his head and watched Edward as he took off his jacket as well and sat down on the couch. 

" Nothing much happened. The regular stuff, Al and I were found out about our status with the military, people in peril, ended up saving their town and being accepted by the people there." Edward said simply, licking his lips unknowingly. His mouth was awfully dry. It was hot too. 

" That sounded boastful." Roy said with a grin. " Why are you still wearing that long sleeve shirt. I said you could take it off." 

" Oh, " Edward noticed, practically peeling off the black long-sleeved shirt he was wearing. " I forgot I had this on." He chuckled, placing it on top of his jacket. He turned his attention back to Roy, who was looking at a cup of ice water on his desk. 

" Metal?" Roy asked. 

" Mmm?" Edward aknowledged. 

" Would you like some water?" Roy grinned softly, putting his lips to the straw that leaned against the rim of the glass. " It _is_ a hot day after all. You could get dehyrdated." 

Edward gulped. It _was_ hot and his mouth was very dry. Water, would of course be the best solution to his suffering, but Roy had his lips on the straw. Metal felt tingles all over his body, thinking of the many things that straw could be. He turned bright red and slapped his face with his non-metal hand. Roy blinked at his actions. 

" Are you...nervous?" Roy asked, his tongue flicking the top of the straw. " It's just water." 

Edward felt those tingles again, and shivered against them as they ran up his spine. Roy was loving this and smiled at Metal's actions. Edward gasped at Roy's seduction acts. Did Roy know what he was doing to him? 

" I think you should have some water." Roy said, pushing the cup further toward Edward. Edward stood up carefully and walked towards Flame's desk. His gloves were removed, and wore nothing but his traditional military pants and a sleeveless black shirt, that stuck to his skin from the sweat of the hot weather. Edward gulped, and hestitated. 

" Come on now. I don't want you getting sick." Roy said, fingering out an ice cube from the cup and gently putting it into his own mouth. Edward gasped softly and blushed. Screw the water, he didn't want the water. 

He wanted metal. 

He climbed onto the desk on his knees, and bent down, crashing together Flame and Metal. Their lips met in hot and cold. Roy's cold from the ice and Edward's warm from the constant blushes. Roy's eyes went wide, but slowly relaxed and closed as he drove into the abrupt kiss. Edward slid his tongue between Roy's lips, getting a taste of the slippery, cold water glazed tongue. Roy gasped into Edward's mouth, feeling quite overwhelmed. Roy slowly wrapped his arms around Edward's waist, pressing him against his chest. Slowly, their lips drifted apart, only being held together still by soft nibbles on each other's lips, until they finally pulled apart. 

" Uhhh..." Edward said, his lips pink and full from the kiss. Half warm and half cold. 

" Uh, indeed." Roy smiled, resting his hand on Edward's knee. " Got enough water?" 

" I'd like to think so." Edward said nervously, getting off the desk, and picking up his jacket and shirt quickly and racing toward the door. Roy got up and stopped him. 

" Come back in an hour, once you've stopped blushing." Roy smiled, " We haven't even gotten started." 

Edward flushed again, and opened his mouth to say something, but Roy slipped an ice cube between his lips and kissed him softly. " You're just messing with my head." Edward said, breathing the cold air onto Roy's face. 

" No, you kissed me, you messed with my head." Roy said innocently. 

" Whatever." Edward said, walking out of the room. He gave a glance at Roy as he closed the door. He shut the door and pressed his back against it, turned the way of his room, and started skipping down the hallway, adding a few flips inbetween the bounds and he tried to keep the ice cube as long as possible. But, it melted. 

Just like how the flame melted the metal. 

**-o-**

**A/N:** That...was awesomeness. This was written to the 3rd Full Metal Alchemist theme, Motherland. I love that song, made me cry after Episode 25. Those of you who have seen it, I am sure you remember what episode that was...heartbreaking, no? 


End file.
